date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kurumi Tokisaki/@comment-10850229-20140819030538/@comment-5110739-20140821100304
Sorry for taking so long to reply. Many comments here; I mostly agree with all. We need more campaigning everywhere, we need more voters (attract them ourselves because no one will do that job for us), and we need to counter-campaign in Asia and especially in China. But... there's an important problem too, which is the reason why DaL most likely won't get a Necklace this year (Kotori and Yoshino have no real chance), and that problem is the DaL fans who anti-vote Kurumi. Maybe they do because she antagonizes the "good guys" in the series, or maybe it's because they stubbornly try to overtake Kurumi's position thinking their chars have any chance against the Stella powers. Well, I have a message for them, and it's not the first time I say this: you are being used. And you are the responsible of this failure. If you had supported Kurumi in her first appearance at Amethyst, she would have beat Kanade and Kurumi fandom would have returned the favor. We would have won 2 or 3 Necklaces for DaL. And thanks to you, we have none (because if you think Kotori or Yoshino have any chances against Mashiro or Shana... you certainly have a serious problem). Anti-Kurumi DaL fans probably achknowledge Kurumi's extraordinary strength, far more than their chars', but think the anti-voting agaisnt her (their anti-vote, among others), balances the strength and even gives them more chances towards the Circlets and the Tiara. But then again, they are being fooled and they are horribly wrong. So far, Kurumi is the only one that has had to endure anti-vote because she was by far the strongest Nova character (only Asuna has come close to her in strength, and she's still below without the anti-vote factor). I don't know what will happen in the Circlet matches, but in the Tiara matches, there will be anti-vote for EVERYONE. If DaL had been united, we might have had chances, but thanks to anti-Kurumi DaL fans, Kotori and Yoshino will suffer too. They will know the pain of having to overcome thousands of anti-voting with a small vote count overall. If Kurumi couldn't overcome it (thanks to you), you had no chance at all. Kotori and Yoshino begin with 900 and 600 votes each match, while Kurumi begins with 1700 or more. If Kurumi hasn't been able, the others have zero chances. Kurumi can rally vote around her; Kotori and Yoshino can't. That is the truth, no matter whether you like it or not. Time is running out, and you are the ones who can do the most to avoid a disaster this year. It's a lot of work for Kurumi fandom being forced to fight in so many fronts, and even at our back! We'll keep fighting, but the choice is sadly yours. Lastly, I'm very proud of being a Kurumi fan and having done my best to help her. It was great to see how everyone gave their best for Kurumi during all the period, and especially in the match against Asuna. We lost, but i think we should be proud. Kurumi has the best fandom of all the ISML chars, by far. The Necklace is decided; Shana will most likely get it. And... honestly, I need a break after all the effort. Let's all prepare for the Circlet matches, and have our eyes on the Tiara. The season hasn't ended and the Kurumi (hopefully someday DaL) faction is growing and losing fear to show up outside here. Our effort wasn't for naught; we are building something important towards the future and, just like it happened against Yoshino (it was even worse then), Kurumi will come back ("You can't kill me!"). So, let's rest a bit from all the effort so we can be back with all our strength for the Circlets! Thanks everyone for the help, you are the best! ^^ #BelieveInKurumi